


Boiling Point

by Tsubaki94



Series: The Pro's and Con's of being Danny Phantom [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/pseuds/Tsubaki94
Summary: The three friends are back at Casper High after thier vication to Chicago but things arn't as good as they were when they left.
Tucker is still pissed at Danny after what happend in London, Danny's injuries are healing slowly and Dash is on the war path looking to get some frustration out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "Ghost crime" then maybe you should, I’m hinting back to that story a lot and this is the continuation of what happened. I will also warn anyone that even if there is less blood and gore in this story there are still graphic descriptions of violence and a lot of bullying of the main character.

Amity Park and Casper High in particular was the most haunted place in the USA. You can walk down the streets without anything happening one day, but the next day you are draged in to an alternet dimenssion or some ghost are wrecking your house for no reason. But in all it a nice place to live, if you don't count the ectoblast being fired in the night.

“Can you believe it.” Tucker said to Sam waving his iphone in front of her face. “We are out of town for less than a week and Amity Park drops from being the most haunted town in the world, to being the most haunted in the US!”

Sam plucked the phone out of Tuckers hand. “It says so on the community webpage Tucker.” She flicked through the article and came to a halt at the end of it. “And it is written by a teenager as an English assignment.” Giving back the phone to Tucker Sam smiled. “There is no place on earth that’s more haunted than Amity Park and we should know, ghosts shows up almost daily here.”

“Point.” Tucker said pocketing his phone while trying to balance his heavy backpack on his right shoulder, he’d broken his left arm the week before and the doctors had ordered him to wear the sling for the first week. “You’d think that a student from the school would know better thou.”

“They don’t know half as much as we do about the ghost attacks. Heck the only one who fully knows how bad the ghost attacks are is Danny.” Sam stopped at a cross walk and turned her head left and right before walking over.

Tucker didn’t bother checking for cars as he crossed the road. “A bit annoying that he’s keeping quiet about those fights.” He muttered not really over the fact that his planed weekend of gaming had gotten ruined by the broken arm, which had only been broken because Danny had fallen on top of him in a fight.

“Honestly I agree with you on that point but people needs their secrets and maybe he thinks he is protecting us from something worse if he isn’t telling us about the fights.” Sam said shrugging of the implied bitterness in Tuckers voice.

Casper high came in to sight as the sidewalk became more crowded with students heading in the same direction. Busses were stopping in front of the school dropping of students, some students got dropped of by their parents others drove to school in their own cars taking up the parking spaces around the school.

“You know I just realized something.” Tucker said.

Glancing over at him Sam raised an eyebrow. “That it’s meatloaf Monday?” She asked knowing her friends love for meat.

“That too.” He grinned. “But we get the results of those tests we did before the vacation today.”

Sam’s eyes landed on a new black and blue sports car pulling in to a parking space close to the schools football field, the driver was wearing a white and red leather jacket and she could see the blond hair pulled back whit wax. “Oh that might be a problem.” She said.

Tucker followed her gaze as they walked up the stairs to the school. “I might just send out a nerd alert to everyone in school today. If Dash gets a C or less he is going to shove every nerd he can find into a locker.”

Sam shudder, she hadn’t had to endure the confined space of a locker curtesy of being a girl, but she knew from all the times Danny and Tucker had gotten shoved into their lockers that it wasn’t a pleasant experience. “Better send out that alert right now, Danny is supposed to be home for a week.”

Tucker fished out his phone and connected up to the schools wifi, It was common knowledge that whenever Dash got a bad grade he would come after Danny ignoring everyone else, but Danny still hadn’t recovered from stabbing himself with a possessed sword when they were in Chicago the week before, and his parents were as always over protective of him, especially after Jazz had gotten involved in the argument.

They turned down a hall heading for their lockers when Sam stopped. Noticing the sudden absence of the black dressed friend by his side Tucker looked up from his phone, he saw Sam behind him and when looking towards their lockers he understood why she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Balancing on his left leg and keeping two crutches from falling over, Danny stood in front of his locker filling his bag with textbooks. Like always he wore a t-shirt, this one had a space convention logo on the front, and a pair of baggy jeans. He looked up from his books and grinned at his two friends.

“What the hell are you doing here!” Asked Sam and Tucker in unison walking up to him.

Smiling Danny closed his locker, “Avoiding a trip to the mental house.” He answered swinging his bag onto his shoulder, it thumped hard on his back with the weights of the books.

“Your parents driving you mad with their love and affection?” Sam asked having a somewhat greater understanding of over protective parents than most people did.

Nodding Danny jumped back a bit to let Tucker get to his locker. “I can handle that they constantly wants to know where in the house I am and if I need any help getting down the stairs. But when they stop coming up with lame excuses for knocking on my door every five minutes just to make sure that I’m still fine, is when it gets a bit too much.”

“At least they didn’t hire a doctor and nurses to look after you twenty-four seven.” Sam opened her own locker and dumped her backpack in it before removing her coat.

“They don’t have to,” Danny said watching Tucker dig in his bag. “Moms got a degree in medicine and my dad would just blow them of.” Tucker found what he was looking for and placed it in his locker together with most of his school books and his jacket.

“How did you convince them to let you go to school if the doctors at the hospital ordered you to rest for a week?” Tucker asked closing his locker and looking over at Danny, his friend still had a bruise on the left side of his face but it was barely visible under his bangs.

“I told them that if I missed any more school I was going to be forced to redo an entire year and Mom think’s they overreacted with how badly I was hurt after she took a closer look at the wounded.” Sam closed her locker and they started walking towards the first class of the day.

“Well you can afford to miss class sometime and …Wait, does that mean that she knows about the scars? How did you explain them to her?” Tucker asked avoiding getting trampled by a jokey as they walked.

“She wasn’t that surprised, I told her that most were from that time Vlad blew up a car I was hiding behind and she got into a fury about him being reckless.” Danny smiled happy as always to plant the seeds of mistrust towards Vlad Masters, even if his father was to dumb to see the truth about his old college friend. “With that and the fact that I am ‘clumsy’ and keeps dropping things she let the questions go.”

Sam shook her head as she held open the door to the English classroom for them. “You know if you keep getting more scars she is going to grow suspicious.” They walked to the back sitting down at their seats and picking up the English book.

“I know.” Danny said flicking through the pages of his note book to find a blank one. “For now let’s just leave it.” A bell rang signaling every student to get to class before the teachers did. Danny kept his eyes low as Dash walked in to the classroom followed by Kwan, they headed for the very back of the classroom, Dash sitting down behind Danny.

“You better hope that I get a B on the test Fenton or I’ll introduce you to the toilets in the science corridor, I heard that they got clogged last week and still haven’t been fixed.” Dash threatened before putting on his good boy face as Mr. Lancer walked in.

“I wonder how you know that, did you follow the janitor around school last week to get some extra chase for that fancy car of yours.” Danny whispered back and was rewarded for his sharp tongue when Dash jabbed him with a pen forcing him to straighten up.

“Mr. Fenton good to see you are awake for once in my class.” Mr. Lancer began drawing everyone’s eyes towards Danny.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how hard it is to concentrat on a lesson when you are dreading what will come ofter. Danny knows and his to vivid imagination isn't his best freiend.

Mr. Lancer placed a pile of papers on his desk an took a closer look at the students. Some were as always falling asleep by their desks, others tried to hide their phones under their desks, others were placing their copy of Frances Hodgson Burnett’s ‘The secret garden’ in front of them and there were the once who were trying to hide their game consoles behind their books as well.

Sighing Mr. Lancer picked up a box on his desk. “If you don’t put away your phones and games whit in the next six seconds I will have to confiscate them for the duration of this class.” It sometimes amazed Mr. Lancer how quickly the teenagers put away their things when threated to be parted from them, almost like the thing was another limb to them.

Whit a smile Mr. Lancer put down the box and picked up the pile of papers. “I have spent last week reading throw your essays about Frances Hodgson Burnett’s book and I must say that there are some of you who have disappointed me.” He met the eyes of every student in his class not lingering to long on anyone. “The assignment was to summarize the book and pick out the important dramatic points in the story and to put the book in its original historical perspective.”

He started walking around the classroom handing out the essays one after another. “Those of you who have failed will get till Friday to make up for it in a new essay mind you read the comments at the end so that you know what you have to redo.” The class sighed and Mr. Lancer understood them they had handed in a work that they thought was good, only to be told that they had to do it all over again.

As he continued to walk around his students Mr. Lancer talked. “Now I haven’t only graded your essays depending on how good you understood the assignment but also on your grammar, spelling and organization of the text and like always I wish you could talk to each other.” He placed a paper whit a B+ in front of Sam Manson who smiled. “If you read each other’s work before handing them in you could have helped fix simple mistakes as well as get some inspiration for how your own work could improve.” He placed a paper whit a red C in front of Tucker Foley.

Like always when he talked the students were ether listening to him or in their own world and that was fine all he could hope for was that at least half of what he was saying got stuck and that half of that wasn’t forgotten. His eyes fell on the next essay in his hand. ‘Danny Fenton B-‘. Placing the paper in front of Fenton the kids face broke out in a smile. Of all the student Mr. Lancer had taught the last couple of year Danny Fenton had managed to almost fail all his classes whit in the span of a year and in the span of six months he had pulled his grades back up to average or above.

But just because he worked hard Mr. Lancer wasn’t going to be easy on him. “Putting in quotes in other languages will not give you extra credit but pull down your grades.” Lancer saw Danny shrink in his chair having flipped to the page where he had quoted something in Esperanto and Lancer had marked it all whit a red pen.

Danny’s eyes followed Mr. Lancer’s path around the classroom, he had been surprised that he had gotten a B- having only opened his copy of the book twice, once when he first got it and the second time when he was looking for page references.

Catching Sam’s eyes she held up her own B+ and whit out saying anything asking Danny and Tucker what they had gotten. They showed each other their grades, Tucker raised an eyebrow seeing Danny’s grade and started looking throw his own more carefully trying to see what was different.

Mr. Lancer walked past Danny and placed a piece of paper in front of Dash. Apparently Dash had only written one page to what was supposed to be a 3-4 page essay. Swallowing Danny turned to face forwards. He could taste Dash anger in the air. The taste of slightly smoked grilled BBQ as always.

Trying to listen to Mr. Lancer talking about the writer’s intention whit the book and how he used literary expression to capture the reader was hard, it wasn’t that uninteresting, Danny wasn’t even tired having had an entire weekend to sleep and rest. What distracted Danny was Dash, throw out the rest of the class Dash was glaring daggers at him. Danny could only imagine what Dash was planning, everything from getting his head pushed down a toilet to getting pulled up the flag post in his underwear’s came to his mind. It was all things that Dash had done to him before, but Dash could always take his time or get the rest of his team mates to help him, then things could be much worse.

Danny found himself considering every way to exit the classroom when the bell rang. He could always walk out the door whit the rest of the class Sam would hold the door open for him if he did but that meant Dash could get to him. He could stay and wait till everyone left but then Dash could always ambush him leaving. There were cameras in the classroom so he couldn’t turn invisible or phase throw the walls whit out revealing himself. He could go out throw the windows but that was against the school rules and the cameras would see him doing it and he would get in to trouble whit the teachers.

The bell began to ring cutting Mr. Lancer of in the middle of a sentence. “I want you all to find a book written by an Scandinavian author and write at least a page why you want to read that book. I will choose from the recommended books which one we will read next.” The class was all putting down their books and the returned essays as he spoke. “If you manage to make a good argument for why we should read your book I might choose it over my own preferences.” By the time Mr. Lancer got to the end of the sentence the class was no longer listening, Phones were back up, games were back on and students talked to each other.

“I will remind you all of the school trip next week on Friday that all junior students have to participate on. Make shore to inform your parents that school starts earlier that day.” Mr. Lancer said but didn’t bother whit any more details, the students were going to get more information on the trip that Tuesday.  
Danny closed is notebook not having written anything during class and shoved everything down into his bag. Normally he would have gotten out of the classroom while putting his things away but the crutches slowed him down.

Sam and Tucker hurried as well but Dash who hadn’t brought anything to class got to the door before they did and Danny could see the smug smile on his face when he hooked a foot in front of one crutch pulling it out from under Danny. Flinging out an arm he managed to lessen the impact of the fall but pain still shot throw his leg and abdomen as he did.

“Watch where you’re going Fen-turd.” Dash said kicking the crutch away from Danny. The rest of the class walked around him, afraid Dash would think that they were friends whit Danny if they helped him.  
Danny pushed himself up, the heavy back pack threatening to drop all it’s content on his head as he did. He forced himself to take slow steading breaths as anger flared in his chest. Biting his lower lip he turned hard eyes on Dash back, it would be easy, a small ghost ray and that jacket would burn, or maybe the sneakers, melting the souls would be fun. Counting back from a hundred Danny got a hold on his anger before his eyes started glowing.

A dark skinned hand reached down to Danny. “Come on man don’t let him get to you.” Tucker said as Danny took his hand.

Accepting his friends help Danny got up, Sam handing him the crutches. “Would it be wrong if I made him slip on some unseen ice?” Danny asked but there wasn’t really any heat in his voice.

“As long as it’s unseen.” Tucker said and they started for the history class.

“It would be wrong to use your powers for something small like getting back on Dash.” Sam said, “However Freezing the water outlet to that animal testing…”

“No.” Danny cut Sam of before she could suggest he did something to save animals from cruel testing by scientists in some lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little info about myself: Im studdying to become an art teache and always loved the character of Mr Lancer. I'm also a dyslectic so I know how hard it can be to study.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many compare the school corridors to a battlefield, you have to dodge and avoid people, you can't alwaays see the attacks coming, when you don't have any one to watch your back it is even harder.

Walking in to the History classroom in the second period was like walking in to the English classroom for the first period Mr. Lancer noted and just like in the first period he picked up the same box and threatened the students to take their phones and game consoles from them.

When everyone had put away their things Mr. Lancer picked up another pile of corrected tests he had gotten from his office during the break. “I am less disappointed this time. The second world war is a multifaceted conflict but you all have understood the basics of the war if not the US involvement in it.” He began to walk around the classroom again pointing out the problems he had found in their understanding whit out pointing anyone out.

Danny did pretty good he thought considering he had spent most of the history lessons on the subject asleep or battling ghosts. He had crammed for the test the day before whit Tucker and he was pretty shore he dosed of during the test. He agreed whit the C+ Mr. Lancer had given him but Dash didn’t agree whit his own grade and took it out on Danny.

Danny started of ignoring Dash, doing his best to take notes as Mr. Lancer explained how the war effected other parts of the world, his temper growing as Dash did his best to get Danny’s attention throwing paper planes whit small notes saying things like: “I’m gonna get you” and “Tell your girlfriend goodbye you’ll be dead soon.” and drawings of dicks and other unamusing things.

At the end of the class there wasn’t only paper planes on the floor around Danny. He didn’t bother getting out of the classroom before Dash this time and instead hung back putting away his books in his backpack stealing himself to go throw the corridor to the chemistry classroom on the other end of the school.

Sam and Tucker walked of to their own lessons in art and computer science leaving Danny to fend for himself. “Meat you in the cafeteria after class.” Sam said as she disappeared into the crowd.

Like many Danny saw the resemblance between a school corridor and a battlefield. If he tried to walk throw the corridors like everyone else he got a football in the head, someone hocked his crutches out from under him and there was always the one pushing him so he fell to the floor.

Had he’d been able to run he would have, had he’d been able to sneak or blend in whit the rest of the students he would have done that too but he couldn’t. Hating his injured body Danny considered hiding and just flying to the classroom but there were always the chance he’d be seen.

Giving up trying to walk to the classroom Danny put a wall against his back and waited dodging footballs, the football team seemed to have designated him as target practice having convinced the basketball team to join them by the time the bell rang. Some balls had connected whit Danny but he had chosen what part got hit, the rest of the balls had bounced of the wall behind him.

He apologized to the teacher as he hobbled in to the chemistry classroom in the middle of his speech about the test results. He got detention before being told to take a seat.

The only seat that was free was beside Valeri Gray. The girl moved her backpack from the seat and put it on the floor so Danny could sit down. “What happened to you?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

Danny gave her a raised eyebrow. She reached up and picked out something small and white from his hair. Looking at it Danny reached up and combed his hair whit his fingers making a face as more of the white pieces fell onto the desk and floor. “Eraser.” He said surprised. Dash had thrown small pieces of his eraser at him during the history class.

“What a waste.” Valeri said brushing away the eraser pieces from the desk whit her left hand. “But that wasn’t what I meant.” She nodded at the crutches.

Shrugging Danny opened his chemistry book. “Some nut job had a stab at me.” He muttered lowering his head as the teacher looked over at them. “What happened whit you?” He asked when the teacher turned to another group of students whispering.

She shrugged adjusting the sling cradling her right arm that, like Tuckers left, was in a cast. “I did some heavy reading in the library last Friday.”

Danny tapped the empty page of his note book trying to listen to the teacher but he found it much easier to think on what Valeri had meant by ‘heavy reading’. He knew she had been working all the vacation and the only time Valeri took time of work was when she was hunting ghosts and considering that Danny Phantom hadn’t been in town for the week she had been the one hunting ghosts when they started up trouble. Following that logic Danny got a sour taste in his mouth, he was the one to blame for Valerie’s injuries.

“Mr. Fenton!” Valeri jabbed Danny in the ribs whit an elbow as the teacher tried to get Danny’s attention.  
Glancing at Valeri Danny turned to the teacher, “Sorry I wasn’t listening.” He said feeling every classmates eyes on him.

“I noticed that Mr. Fenton. This is an advance class in chemistry are you shore that you are in the right class.” The teacher asked holding up a piece of white chalk and pointing at the blackboard where he had scribbled a chemical formula. “I hope you did your homework over the vacation Mr. Fenton.”

Looking at the black board Danny smiled. Taking the piece of chalk he hobbled up to the front of the classroom and filled in the answer before returning to his seat. The teacher never expected Danny to know the answer of his questions ever since he had threatened to fail Danny in basic chemistry in his freshman year.

The teacher was speechless for a moment before he turned back to the class and continued as if he hadn’t just stopped. “I never thought you were that good at chemistry.” Valeri whispered surprised as well. She had helped Danny study before their test and knew he wasn’t a genius like his parents.

Smiling Danny opened his chemistry book and showed her a page filled whit his own scribbled notes. “How to make rocket fuel.” He said and Valeri understood. The short time she had dated Danny she’d gotten to know him and knew he’d dreamed about becoming an astronaut.

What Valeri didn’t know was that Danny hadn’t chosen advance chemistry because he thought it fun to learn about things like rocket fuel but because he had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it fels like the teachers are against you, but they arn't.  
> However because this is manly Dannys perspective the teachers can be assholes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School isn't easy, You have to be there from around 8am to around 4pm, socialise whit other people, eat lunch and generaly behave. Thou some people get away whit a lot of things.

Having a lesson whit only the teacher bullying him Danny could concentrate on the experiment that they were doing and found it an interesting challenge, he had to do most of the experiment Valery being right handed could at the most hold things and give Danny orders to follow. She was the one to get the things they needed from the teacher and ended up going to and from their desk more than the others had to.

When the bell rang they cleaned up their workspace and Danny copied his notes for Valeri handing her a paper whit nicer handwriting than he used on his own notes. “You don’t know how great it is of you to do this.” She said holding the door open for min.

“It’s nothing.” He said hopping out of the classroom before the teacher.

“GO LONG!” someone shouted. Danny saw the ball flying straight for his face and flinched back bumping in to the chemistry teacher how’s hands were filled whit books. The ball missed Danny’s face by a hair but the teacher fumbled the books and dropped them hitting Danny’s ankles.

Swearing the teacher turned to Danny. “Sorry.” Danny sighed and bent down to help pick up the books.

“Watch were you are going next time.” The teacher said in a more civil tone, accepting the books he walked of.

“And so the battle continues.” Danny said catching a glimpse of Dash among the crowd.

“Let me guess,” Valeri said as they started walking. “Dash failed that English assignment you had?”

“And the history test.” Danny said dodging a second ball flying for him.

“I am so glad I’m not one of his friends anymore.” Valeri had let Dash and Paulina know what she thought of their bullying before the end of their Sophomore year, as a result she had become more of an outcast amongst the people she had once called friends and spent more time hanging out whit Danny, Sam and Tucker. Danny had considered telling Valeri about his secret, but he wasn’t shore how she was going to take it and Sam had talked him out of the idea.

The cafeteria was filled whit students, like always Danny could see the groups of people, there was the gamers who talked about nothing but their card games, the tecno geeks were all glued to their ipads or phones. The goths were dark and gloomy as always a stark contrast to Paulina and Star who sat whit their friends laughing loudly. He could see the basketball team sitting at their normal table and noted that the football jockys were coming in behind him.

Standing in line for food Danny wondered how he was going to carry his tray when he needed both hands to walk. He should have asked for a bag lunch from home before leaving that morning but it had been the last thing on his mind. If Valeri’s arm hadn’t been hurt he would have asked her for help even if it meant the football team would make fun of them for it.

He moved the left crutch to his right hand whit the free hand picked up a tray. “That will never work.” Valeri said balancing her own tray in one hand.

Before Danny could argue two hands took the tray from his hand. “Here let me help.” Sam stepped in to the line in front of Danny. “You’ll only drop everything if you try to jump around like that.”

“That’s what I tried to tell him.” Valeri said greeting Sam. The two had grown closer as friends the last year. 

“Wow what happened to you?” Sam asked seeing the other girl’s sling.

“Bookcase at the library.” Valeri answered putting food on her tray. “It wasn’t fastened properly to the wall and I was getting a book high up.” Listening Sam put food on Danny’s tray picking things she liked.

Danny did his best to get Sam to put the things he wanted on the tray but his words fell on deaf ears as the girls caught up. “You are missing the meat.” Danny protested seeing Sam jump the meatloaf all together.

“Look Fenton can’t even pick his own food.” One of the football jockys laughed from behind him.

“What’s the matter Fen-turd, not man enough to control your girlfriend.” Dash taunted from down the line.

Muttering under his breath Danny left the line and hobbled over to Tucker who was guarding Sam’s plate while eating his own meatloaf. All the while the jockys were throwing lame comments about his sexuality. “Don’t people have anything better to talk about.” Danny muttered sitting down and dumping his heavy bag on the floor beside him. His shoulders were aching from carrying around all his books just to avoid having to go by his locker between every lesson.

“If they knew Sam they wouldn’t find it funny.” Tucker said between mouthfuls of food.

Glaring over at the group Danny imagined what he could do to hurt them. He found himself wishing for an attack by the Lunch Lady but no such luck. The only thing that happened was that a freshman got tripped up by Dash as he walked to close to the group. “One small freeze ray and they would be the once on the ground.”

“Your parents invented a freeze ray?” Valeri asked. She and Sam had gotten over to them and Danny had been too caught up in his own anger he hadn’t even noticed them.

“Yes but it’s not working.” Danny lied forcing the hot anger away from the forefront of his mind accepting his tray from Sam. To his surprised Sam had gone back and picked meatloaf for him. “Thanks” he said really meaning it.

“You’re welcome.” She gave him a mischievous smile in return, having intended all along to pick the meat for him but finding the temptation to play a joke on him much harder to withstand.

“Hey Tuck how did you hurt your arm?” Valeri asked sitting down beside him. Tuckers eyes flicked angrily towards Danny before turning to Valeri no hint of the anger in his eyes. The small sign of anger towards him still felt like he was slapped across the face by his best friend. 

Concentrating on his food Danny kept quiet as his friends told Valeri a variant of the story they had told their parents. It sounded like they had stumbled in to a fight during their trip to Chicago, whenever Valeri tried to get more details from them they started asking her about what had happened in Amity Park when they were gone. Valeri’s answers were vague at some points but very detailed when she told them about the party Dash had thrown together during the weekend.

Thinking that he might get throw lunch whit out any more attacks from Dash and his friends, Danny had lowered his guard and didn’t see the football flying towards him before it hit his tray splashing what was left of his food all over the table and Danny himself.

They all could hear laugher coming from Dash and his friends, Paulina was the first one to pick up her phone. “This is going on the Facebook page.” She said loudly for everyone to hear.

Picking up his backpack Danny rose. “See you in math.” He muttered to his friends, a murderous look in his eyes as he left.

“Is it just me or is Danny much more emotional than usual?” Valeri asked picking food out of her hair.

“No.” Tucker said whipping his glasses on his shirt.

Sam didn’t say anything, she was following Danny whit her eyes. ‘Valeri might have a point’ she thought. The last time she’d seen Danny mood swing faster than the blink of an eye he’d accidentally gotten weather powers from Vortex. ‘Did that Ripper ghost do something to him?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most boring chapter to do and I would consider throwing it in the bin if it weren't for some details needed to progress the story and develope the charachters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad's hencmen are out stealing from Fenton Works again and who other to stop them then Danny Phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a fight, if you don't want to read then it's okay.

Fuming whit rage Danny would have missed his ghost sense if he hadn’t been standing in front of a bathroom mirror and seeing the condensation of his breath forming a blue vaper around his mouth. He met the eyes of his own reflection glowing green, a bestial smile on his face.

Putting his things inside a bathroom stall, locking it and making shore that no one else was in the bathroom, he touched on that cold familiar feeling inside of his chest. “Going Ghost,” he said the old catchphrase in his low excited growl. The light appearing around him, leaving a feeling of crackling power on his skin as he changed into Phantom. Legs turning into a tail he suddenly noticed the absent of the aching pain that he hadn’t even thought of before.

Turning intangible Danny flew straight up; throw the music classroom startling the acapella group that was there practicing, throw the art classroom where a student jumped up from where he’d been working on the floor. Straight throw the attic whit all the unused equipment, old boxes and the cogs of the school clock and out into the open autumn air.

Taking a deep breath Danny listened. His hearing was better than any humans, not only could he pick up the sound of the startled students inside the school saying his name but also the sound of the cars on the street, the wheezing of the schools old ventilation and the flapping of three vulture ghosts wings.

Danny swept of in the direction of the sound hearing the school bell ring as he did, not caring in the least if he was going to be late for Mr. Lancers boring math class.

The three ghosts were flying in formation something large, heavy and very familiar suspended from ropes between them. “Honestly can’t Vlad make his own things anymore?” Danny asked floating up in front of them.

“Pardon me ghost boy but we’re in a hurry.” One said breathing heavily from the strain of carrying the Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier.

“Yeah if you aren’t interested in helping get ,as the kids say, lost.” The second puffed.” Are you interested in helping us carry this thing?” The second Vulture asked his fez almost falling of his head.

“Yah shore.” Danny said charging up a ghost ray. “Back to Fenton Works where it belongs.” He sent a blast hurtling towards the front most ghost.

That Vulture ghost let go of his rope avoiding Danny’s blast but his friends dropped a couple of meters trying to hold up the machine by themselves. “No pleas just let go it’s not like we’d get smashed or anything here.” The third vulture ghost said his wings flapping harder.

“Not a team player today?” Danny asked sending his ghost rays at the vulture ghost in front of him.

The old ghost was still agile, avoiding Danny’s shots he swept in to claw at Danny. “Don’t you know boy it’s called tactic.” 

Avoiding the vulture’s claws Danny fired of a blast of cold ice. “Just chill will you.” He said missing the bird.

“What’s the matter can’t hit a moving target anymore?” The vulture ghost taunted coming in for a second attack.

Once more Danny avoided the ghosts attack and got a look at the other two ghosts. They were putting down the machine on the parking lot just beside the football field. “You missed the blue sports car!” Danny shouted at them sending a blast of ice their way. Turning back to the first one he managed to avoid getting clawed by it.

The odds were against Danny, he had no trouble fighting the vulture ghost normally, they were weak. But they seemed to have gotten lessons in tactics. They swooped in and out of range for Danny, never going in a straight line long enough for him to predict where he should aim his next blast.

Their constant spinning around made him dizzy. “What’s the matter boy, can’t keep up whit the old folks?” A vulture taunted when Danny’s next ghost ray flew wide.

“Stay still and I’ll show you!” Danny shouted back, his next shot grazing one of the ghosts wings. “Ha got you WOOOW!” He had stayed still too long; the second vulture had swiped his claws along Danny’s side tearing throw the fabric of his suit and scraping his skin.

Suppressing the urge to press a hand against the stinging wound Danny flew up. Looking down he saw the vulture ghosts following gaining on him fast. Concentrating Danny charged a sphere of ghost energy, turning and sending it at the vultures that scattered. The sphere expanded in an explosion, temporarily blinding everyone who looked at it.

Blinking the spots from his eyes Danny looked around trying to see were the three vultures had gone off to. Turning slowly he scanned the ground as well as the sky but didn’t get the slightest hint of where they had gone.

“Hu?” He said putting his hand on his hips. “Scared them of, at least they didn’t get that stupidly named invention…” He trailed of looking at the spot in the parking lot where the machine had been standing moments before.

“Great.” He exclaimed in frustration throwing up his hands. “Not only am I late for math, I don’t even get the satisfaction of knowing I saved Dad’s stupid machine.” He descended slowly arms crossed as he muttered to himself. “I didn’t even get to punch those dammed vultures back to Vlad’s mansion. Hell I should have dropped them of in his office if I had gotten a chance.”

He turned invisible before descending throw the school, getting a glimpse of a chaotic art class room and almost going deaf passing to close to the stereo in the music classroom just as someone played a guitar solo.

Landing on the toilet seat in the booth he turned visible, touching his injured side he looked at the green ectoplasm on his gloved hand.’ Just a scrape’, he thought picking up his back pack. He had to take out all the books he’d crammed in that morning. In the bottom of his bag was a well-stocked first aid kit. Like the one Sam and Tucker always carried Danny’s had everything needed to patch him up. 

Turning back into Fenton Danny felt heavy again, his body aching from the strain of the fight. Quickly he removed the t-shirt before any blood got on it. He had learned long ago that even if he healed quickly his ghost powers didn’t make him immune to infections. Cleaning out the long scrapes whit the strongest disinfectant they could get their hands on stung but the bleeding stopped quickly.

Looking down Danny removed the bandage from where it covered the small entry wound curtesy of the ghost of Jack the Ripper. It still hadn’t healed up even after four days of rest. Danny had begun to wonder if it was taking so long to heal because the sword he got stabbed whit had taken parts of his powers as well but the cut to his forehead had already turned in to a scar. Most likely, he thought, it was just because the sword was something stronger than the normal weapons he got hit by. The wounds were still healing fast the cut on his abdomen was scabbed over, the stiches itching. He put on the bandage again followed by his t-shirt.

Packing his bag once more Danny throw away the bloodied cotton swabs he’d used to clean the scrapes finally glaring at the crutches whit despise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I was looking throw the Fenton inventions for something big that Vlad might steal and landed ont the Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier and then plans for the progression of the story began flowing.   
> When I wrote this chapter I had some trubble because when I pland the story I always jumped this part just wrighting Fight scene and then I had to wright it.  
> Hope that people likes this part the Vulture ghosts are some of my favourit ghosts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting beaten up by Dash is nothing new for Danny but hi is already close to the boiling point one more hit and he won't be reliable for his next actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the reason for the Graphic description of violance warning so if you can't read it then just jump this.

Danny hobbled along the school corridors not really in a hurry, he was already late for class a minute or two more wasn’t going to make much of a difference to Mr. Lancer. He was wondering what sort of excuse he was going to use, there was always the truth but like always Danny never considered that an option. He could tell Mr. Lancer he’d been locked in the bathroom and it would only be a half lie. But most likely he was going to get detention whatever he said, so he wasn’t going to say anything, just take Mr. Lancers disappointment and sit down beside Sam and Tucker.

Footsteps made Danny look up and stop in his tracks. “There you are Fen-turd.” Dash said a wide grin on his face, “I was wondering where you were hiding when you didn’t show up for math.” He started popping his knuckles walking towards Danny.

“Let me guess you got a C in math to?” Danny said backing up and looking around, painfully aware that he had nowhere to run, not that there weren’t perfectly good hiding spots to go ghost in nearby, he just wouldn’t make it there before Dash got to him.

“D+.” Dash moved faster. “And you know what that means for your face Fen-turd.”

Danny glanced up and saw what he was looking for. “An extreme make-over.” Danny said backing up even more.

“Correct.” Dash was closing in on Danny. Swallowing Danny stopped forcing down the nervousness from his throat. Getting right up in Danny’s face Dash gripped the front of his t-shirt and slammed him in to the lockers lining that part of the corridor wall.

Danny made a face as the lock on one of the lockers dug in to his back. “You know you are really pathetic.” Danny hissed. “You can’t even do basic multiplications.”

Dash smacked Danny in the face whit his right fist. “What’s the matter, no witty comments now loser?” Danny gritted his teethes. 

The first hit hurt, splitting open an old scar from previous hits on his lip. The second hurt even more. He knew that the best way to deal whit Dash or any bullies was to do nothing, to let them exhaust themselves, if he didn’t fight back Dash would lose interest and just let him be. The third hit was close to his eye, lights dance in front of his vision making Danny see red. “Is the baby gonna cry.” Dash taunted raising his fist once more.

The fourth hit never connected. Danny had shifted his head and Dash fist slammed the lockers behind him. Dropping the crutches Danny raised his left hand and gripped the fist that was holding him pressed against the lockers.

“Ooooo you’re finally going to fight back wim..” Danny twisted Dash hand hard drawing a gasp of pain from him. Getting his feats back on the floor he slammed his own fist into Dash’s chest. The larger teenager gasped for air.

Swinging his large arms Dash tried to hit Danny, but the smaller boy saw them coming. He dodged and hissed in annoyance when he put his weight on his right leg.

Dash got a second grip on the front of Danny’s t-shirt slamming him in to the lockers once more, driving the air out of his lungs. “You’re going to pay for that.” Dash growled slamming Danny against the lockers again. Dash’s boiling anger tasted to Danny like smoked BBQ.

Gripping both of Dash’s hands Danny showed his teethes in a predators grin. Having had self-defense classes whit his mother and sister had taught him how to break a hold. His feats were already suspended from the ground and swinging them up was easy.

Danny had as bad a memory as his dad sometimes, but he had learned that his muscle memory was as great as his mothers. Twisting Danny not only broke Dash’s grip on him but also brought them both down on the floor and would have given him a lock on Dash’s arm if it hadn’t been for his injured leg.

Dash broke free of Danny’s hold and got back on his feats before Danny could. “I’m gonna kill you, you little twat!” Dash kicked at Danny. Over two years of fighting ghost had given Danny great reflexes to the point that he got his arms up and blocked Dash kick rolling whit the blow lessening some of the force.

“You’re going to regret ever being born!” Dash shouted throwing a punch at Danny’s face. Getting his left foot under him Danny kicked out striking Dash in the same spot on his chest as before, driving the air from the football players lungs and at the same time drawing a shout of pain from Danny himself. He had kicked whit his right leg and if standing on it was painful kicking Dash hard muscled chest whit everything he had was agonizing.

Pain from his abdomen, back and leg had Danny temporarily unmoving on the ground as Dash regained himself enough to kick at Danny hard shouting threats as he did. Danny latched on to Dash foot meting the larger boy’s eyes, licking his lips as he tasted sweet fear in the BBQ taste of anger.

Yanking Dash’s legs out from under him the large boy hit the ground hard and stared in fear as Danny straightened. Looking down at him whit ice cold eyes, there was no fear in Danny’s face, no pain, there was nothing but hunger.

“You feel it now Dash.” Danny said licking his lips. “The fear. You know what’s going to happen don’t you.”

Danny moved standing over Dash leaning on his good leg. “What the hell is wrong whit you FREAK!” Dash shouted the words making Danny smile even wider.

“What’s wrong whit me. I have been avoiding you all day. I am tired and in no mode for this.” Danny growled his voice lower and completely void of any emotions. 

He shifted his balance never looking away from Dash face licking his lips. “You wouldn’t, you’re weak, just a nerd nothing but a loser.” Dash said the confidence gone from his voice.

Danny smiled showing too sharp teethes, Dash heart was racing, hi's breathing faster. “Good bye Dash.” Danny said the name whit disgust and swung his right fist at the blond jockeys face all of his strength behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get the hint in the summary this is the reason for the storys name and a very important piece for the rest of the serie.  
> I have honestly rewritten this chapter in my head so many times that I think I might have forgotten something here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight whit Dash might be over but the fight whit his conssions has just began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give you readers a warning here if they don't want to read about emotional trauma and how guilt can practicaly suficate you.

“LORD OF THE RINGS! What is going on here!” Dash flinched feeling Danny’s fist brush against the side of his face before slamming in to the floor.

Dash could feel the ground shake under him, the sound of something hard breaking and something wet and warm trickling down his pants. Heart racing faster than a Duracel rabbit Dash slowly opened his eyes and stared at the wimp he’d bullied for three years.

Danny’s eyes was covered by his bangs his abnormally sharp teethes shown in a snarl, he was still crouched over Dash, his fist still placed were it had slammed in to the floor, cracks that hadn’t been there before snaked away from Danny’s fist.

Mr. Lancer came to a halt beside the two boys pulling Danny away from Dash. To Lancers surprise the boy didn’t resist but didn’t do anything to move on his own, falling down on his ass when Lancer let go of him.

Bending over Dash Mr. Lancer tried to get the football star to talk, but Dash didn’t answer, he only repeated the same words over and over again. “A wimp, just a wimp.” Turning to Danny he asked the same question but the smaller boy didn’t so much as move, he just stared at Dash, the pupils of his eyes larger than normal.

None of the boys said anything no matter how much Mr. Lancer tried to get them to talk he couldn’t get a word out of any of them. He had called the school nurse right after he’d pulled Danny away from Dash, she arrived at a run talked to Mr. Lancer before the man got up and walked over to Danny.

Trying to talk to Danny was fruitless, giving the boy a hand up he escorted Danny to his office where he left the boy on a chair in front of his desk. “Stay here Fenton. I have to make some calls.” He said before leaving the room.

 

Feeling like he was coming out of a deep sleep, Danny’s mind was stuck on replay as he tried to understand what had just happened, what he had just done. He shouldn’t have fought back, he never did and yet he had. He knew that fighting back only meant that Dash would keep going, keep hurting him, taking a perverted satisfaction in knowing that he was in control.

The first punch Danny threw had been controlled, just to punch the air out of Dash, whipping that smug smile of his face. He had been in control and yet he had lost control at the same point. If his leg hadn’t been injured he could seriously have hurt Dash whit that kick and if Mr. Lancer hadn’t shouted a stupid book title he didn’t want to think of what might have happened.

Leaning forwards Danny tried to press down the uncomfortable feeling in his chest threatening to suffocate him. He had wanted to hurt Dash, screw the long run plan, he had wanted to scare the living daylight out of him, make him feel fear, make him fear Danny.

The worst part of it all wasn’t that he had hurt Dash or nearly killed him, the worst part was that he had liked doing it. The taste of Dash’s emotions was still on Danny’s lips, the sweet taste mingling whit the taste of smoked BBQ.

A thought struck him and the thought drained all the blood from his face, his heart beating painfully hard against his chest. He had acted like he had done when the Ripper ghost was possessing him, going after people for the sweet taste of fear, feeling pleasure as he did.

“No, that can’t be.” He groaned trying to think of anything else that would explain why he had almost killed Dash, why he had lost his temper instead of ignoring Dash.

He didn’t know how long he sat on the plastic chair doubled over trying to breathe, as guilt suffocated him slowly. Digging his left hands nails in to his right arm he concentrated on the pain, on his physical pain. He had taken three hits to the left side of his face before he snapped, his lip had split and he tasted blood not smoked BBQ or the sickly sweetness of fear, only the iron tang of his own blood.

If Dash had just stopped, things wouldn’t have gone the way it did, had he just let Danny be he wouldn’t have punched back. But he hadn’t and when Danny punched back Dash had hit harder, had the arm lock worked maybe things would have gone differently but it hadn’t and Dash had kicked him.

‘Self-defense, I did it in self-defense, not to hurt him.’ Danny kept repeating in his mind pushing away at the memories of the fight doing his best to regain control of his breathing. The chilly feeling of his frost powers reminding him of many long lessons in just breathing and controlling his emotions.

“That’s it, just keep breathing.” Mr. Lancer said and Danny was suddenly aware of people in the small office whit him, a plastic mask held over his nose and mouth. Looking around he could see three people, Mr. Lancer was standing beside him a comforting hand on his shoulder. The second person was a green clad EMT who was sitting on her heals holding the oxygen mask in front of Danny’s face concern in her eyes, and an older man dressed in a sheriff uniform was sitting on the chair directly opposite from Danny, a note book in his hand but nothing written on it.

Straightening Danny winced, his back felt bruised and the wounds from the Ripper ghost sent stabs of pain throw his body. “Easy boy, easy.” The EMT said rising still holding the oxygen mask to Danny’s face.

He pushed away the mask and looked over at Mr. Lancer confused. “What’s going on?” he asked still struggling to control his breathing, a lump settling in his stomach.

“You beat up Mr. Baxter and have been unresponsive ever since, I asked Mrs. Scot to have a look at you.” Mr. Lancer explained his eyes taking in Danny’s confused look and his shaking shoulders as if he was cold.

Danny’s eyes moved to the EMT who were trying to take his pulse. “Try to breathe normally I only want to have a look at your injuries.” She said glancing down at her watch. “You were having a panic attack when we got here about 5 minutes ago.” She looked up into Danny’s blue eyes. “Have you ever experienced it before?” she asked very calmly moving her hands to take Danny’s.

He had to force himself to relax and let Mrs. Scot look at his hands and wrists. “I have had them before.” Danny confessed whit out explaining that it was the first time they had gotten that bad.

Mrs. Scot and Mr. Lancer both noted the small cuts Danny’s nails had done digging in to his right arm. “How often?” She asked moving over so the officer could see what she was doing.

“Depends on.” Danny sighed remembering the trip to Mercy hospital less than a week ago.

“Do you know what triggers it?” Mrs. Scot asked having to use force to make Danny’s right hand unfold from its fist.

Danny looked at his hand, it was shaking and bruised, the knuckles were starting to go blue. “Hospital visits.” He murmured pulling his hands away from her.

He tried to avoid looking at anyone shame filling his guts. Mrs. Scot placed her warm hands on Danny’s face making him flinch back. “That hurts?” she asked. He nodded licking the cut on his lip.

“Can you tell us what happened Danny?” Mr. Lancer asked, he hadn’t taken his hand of Danny’s shoulder and spoke in the way that told Danny he’d ether get a weeks’ worth of detention or might just get of whit a warning if he told the truth. The officer had his pen out hovering whit it over his note book.

Thinking back all the emotions he’d tried to suppress came flooding back and he bent over once again feeling like he was going to throw up. “I don’t think this is the best time to question him.” Mrs. Scot said sinking down to sit on her heals again.

Swallowing Danny shook his head. “No I’m.. I can talk, just give me a second.” He had to swallow hard and pace his breathing concentrating on the physical actions of the fight pushing down his feelings.

“Whenever you’re ready.” The officer said scribbling in his note book making Danny nervous.

Straightening again Danny rubbed his right hand. He looked up at Mr. Lancer. “I was late for math.” He began, “Sorry about that.”

Mr. Lancer shook his head. “We’ll talk about your lateness at another time. Just tell us how you got in to a fight whit Mr. Baxter.”

Shrugging Danny turned his eyes away from the teacher. “He has been after me all day because of his bad grades on the tests from the week before last.” His eyes locked on to a red spot of blood on his right leg. “I’ve been avoiding him all day but there is no were to run when he’s coming after you and you can’t run away.” He could see out of the corners of his eyes how the officer exchange a look whit Mr. Lancer.

“Dash pushed me up against the lockers and punched me three times before I hit him back.” Anger flooded Danny, he remembered how the third hit had made spots dance in front of his eyes before he had started to see red. He looked up at the sheriffs officer. “He didn’t stop, kept slamming me in to the lockers so I tried to break his grip and get a hold on him but failed.” He lifted his arms in the guard position showing a perfect imprint of Dash’s shoe. “He kicked so I kicked back.”

Everyone looked at Danny. He closed his eyes breathing like Frostbite had taught him in order to control his frost powers. “It wasn’t a smart move,” He continued. “My leg was hurt and kicking Dash hurt me more than it hurt him.”

“That can be argued.” Mr. Lancer muttered. The officer gave the teacher a hard look as if warning him not to say too much.

“Can I see your leg if it’s injured.” Mrs. Scot asked. Danny debated whit himself for a moment before unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants showing white bandages soaked throw whit red blood.

The officer and Mr. Lancer both looked at Danny in horror. “Fenton what happened to you?” Mr. Lancer asked as the EMT cut away the bandages.

Danny bit his lip, It said in his hospital record that he’d been stabbed but he didn’t want everyone to know, even worse was that he had done it himself. “A whack job took a couple of stabs at me in Chicago. It was all fixed they got the guy who did it and I’m fine.” He said avoiding the whole Ripper ghost possession thing.

He could see the questions flying around the threes head but it was Mrs. Scot who was the first to talk. “A couple of stabs? Where else did you get hurt?” Danny pulled up his t-shirt showing more bloody bandages. “You shouldn’t even be in school whit these kinds of injuries.” She said examining the wounds on his leg. “Stitches have popped that’s why you’re bleeding, You should go to a hospital and get them redone.”

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled down his t-shirt. “I can just stich it up myself, the bleeding will stop soon enough.”

Mrs. Scot and Mr. Lancer was about to say something but the officer beat them to it. “How did you end up standing over Mr. Baxter Mr. Fenton?”

Danny had to force himself to think about what had happened and once more freeze out his feelings. “He tried to kick me but I yanked his legs out and he fell to the ground. I got up and punched the floor beside his face to scare him.” He made a face at the vile taste in his mouth.

“What were you thinking when you did all this?” the officer asked, his hand hadn’t stopped taking notes.  
Danny watched as Mrs. Scot wrapped a new bandage around his thigh, she raised an eyebrow when Danny didn’t complain. “I wanted him to stop.” Danny answered shortly not in the least willing to get in touch whit his feelings at that moment. When Mrs. Scot was done putting on new bandages he put his pants back on feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Could I have a look at your back as well Danny? I want to check your breathing also.” She asked rising as Danny nodded, as long as she didn’t say anything about a trip to the hospital he was okay whit her examining him, the visit to Mercy Hospital in Chicago had taught Danny that he was still human even if he had an incredible tolerance to pain and healed at an extreme speed. The nurses had even said that he was to skinny and helped him get snacks from the cafeteria.

He did as Mrs. Scot told him feeling the cold metal of her stethoscope, taking a deep breath as he silently counted to ten. Mrs. Scot, Mr. Lancer and the officer left the room to talk ordering Danny to stay put. “It’s not like I can go anywhere.” He said after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of I was just looking for a classic book title for Mr. Lancer to shout and nothing coud fit better in to the story than Lord of the Rings.  
> As I might have mentiond in my previus story "Ghost crime" I am the sort of wrighter who hurts and torures the characters but will never kill one.  
> And finaly have you ever been suficated by guilt, I have and it is something like what Danny whent throw in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what are the teacher, the officer and the EMT talking about behind closed doors?

As soon as the door was closed Danny looked around the room. Seeing no cameras he floated off his chair and over to the door listening to the conversation on the other side.

“What do you think Scot?” The officer asked.

“You saw the boy when we came in. You can’t fake that, his heart was racing, he had trouble breathing, discomfort in the chest, he was shaking and cold.” Mrs. Scot said. Danny felt tempted to tell her that the cold was his normal body temperature.

“He’s a scrawny kid, how could he take a beating from the school’s football star and then send him off to the hospital whit possible broken ribs?” The officer asked and Danny could hear the sound of a pen tapping a notebook. Biting his lip Danny forced himself to stay quiet even if he wanted to know how badly he’d hurt Dash.

“Martial arts.” The EMT said. “Mr. Lancer said he hit the floor beside Mr. Baxter’s face, whit the amount of force he described the boy should have gotten a boxers break in his hand, but he didn’t. He was holding his hand in a perfect angle bruising his hand and causing the muscles to cramp together but whit out injuring himself.” 

The pen kept tapping. “Officer Grayson.” Mr. Lancer began. “The school have cameras in the corridor and I’m quite certain that there is a camera where the two were found. If you don’t believe Mr. Fenton’s story of the event then maybe we should check it first.”

“Why didn’t you say that sooner.” The officer, Grayson, said. “Show us the footage if you please.”  
Danny found himself holding his breath, hearing the three on the other side of the door start walking away he made a quick decision and turned in to Phantom, going invisible he flew throw the door and followed the three to the security room, which was also the janitors office.

“This will only take a moment.” Mr. Lancer said sitting down in front of two computer screens.

“How long have you had cameras at the school?” Officer Grayson asked looking over the teachers shoulder.  
“A year, the mayor invested in them when he got elected together whit some other reforms that never stuck.” Danny shivered remembering the horrible school uniforms and strict rules that had made going ghost nearly impossible during school hours.

“Do you get much of the bullying going on at the school on tape?” Mrs. Scot asked looking over her shoulder at Danny whit out seeing him.

Moving over to the other side of the desk Danny looked at the screen. “We have a zero tolerance on bullying here Mrs. Scot.” Lancer said using short commands to get around on the computer.

“But that doesn’t mean it isn’t happening.” She said moving over to stand beside the officer to see what was happening on the screen.

“Sadly that is true, but we can’t do anything whit out the students reporting it.” Mr. Lancer clicked on a file and brought up a video of a corridor filled whit students. “The clips during the day are timed whit the school bell so this was just taken after the bell for the fourth period rang.” Lancer speed throw the first 10 minutes of tape before slowing it down seeing Danny pas the camera hobbling along the corridor and out of frame.

“Maybe another camera have a better angle.” The officer said but Mr. Lancer shook his head and was rewarded for his patients when Danny came back in to frame and glanced up. “Stop it right there!” Officer Grayson shouted. Mr. Lancer stopped the video. “I be damned he knew the camera was there.”

“You don’t think he planned to let the fight be seen by the camera?” Mrs. Scot asked surprised.  
“Fenton isn’t stupid, I’ve seen him do this before.” Mr. Lancer said pressing play again. “And If you were wondering there is a file on this computer whit some of those moments.”

Danny raised an eyebrow in surprise, he knew were every camera in the school was and often used them to ward Dash of from hitting him but he’d never thought Mr. Lancer had noticed it. The video kept playing showing Dash coming in to frame and pushing Danny up against the lockers. “He wasn’t lying about that.” Mrs. Scot said getting everyone’s eyes on her. “There was bruises on his back from those locks.” 

They kept watching, seeing Dash punch Danny three times and the real Danny had to swallow. He saw the moment his eyes went cold whit fury. It was scary seeing his own face change from being in pain and desperate to get away, to simply not caring any more if he hurt Dash. A lump of ice settled in his stomach thinking that. He hadn’t cared if he hurt Dash, all he’d wanted was to make him stop, to make him feel the pain and fear he was feeling.

“That was a good right hock.” The officer commented and a moment later. “How can you people allow this to happen at your school, wow what was that?” 

Mr. Lancer ignoring the comment about the running of the school pressed rewind and played the next frames slower capturing the moment Danny had twisted up snake like and brought them both down and almost gotten an arm lock on Dash. “Martial arts.” Mrs. Scot said her arms crossed over her chest.

They went on till the end of the fight when Mr. Lancer came in to the picture pulling Danny away from Dash and leaving him sitting in the middle of the corridor a shocked expression on his face. “Looks like the kid told the truth.” Officer Grayson said. “Looks like self-defense but we have to see if Baxter want’s to press charges against him, that last hit might not have hit him but it shore looks like a threat.”

Danny left the janitors office and flew back to Mr. Lancer’s. Sitting down he covered his face in his hands letting his cold frost powers take down the bruises as he turned back to Fenton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter looked a lot difirent to begin whit, as did the previus chapter but I am happy whit the changes.


	9. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of thouse chpters that have changed a lot and it's not before no that it has been finalised.

Danny was sitting on the floor of Mr. Lancers office when he and officer Grayson walked in. “Mr. Fenton what are you doing?” Lancer asked an eyebrow raised at the pants less teenager.

“Fixing the stiches.” Danny said in concentration cutting the thread to his last suture, straitening whit a scissor, thread and needle in his hands, his school books were lying in a pile beside his back pack and the open first aid kit. A small mirror lay on the floor under his thigh so that he could see what he was doing.

“You should have let a doctor do that.” Officer Grayson said walking over to him. He noted in surprise that the stiches were neat and just as professional as a doctor might have done.

“I don’t like hospitals and as I said before, I can fix the stiches myself.” He picked up a fresh roll of bandage and covered his handiwork. “Where did Mrs. Scot go?” he asked.

“She has other things to take care of.” Mr. Lancer said walking around Danny to reach his desk. “I tried to call your parents before but they didn’t answer.”

“They used the land line to make some stupid ghost phone detector device.” Danny said in a matter of fact voice. “And you can’t reach them on the mobiles of they are in the basement, if they don’t do something very complicated involving leaning on a generator and banging a mug on a computer.” He finished tying of the bandage and started packing his things.

“You aren’t related to those Fenton’s who fights ghosts and wreck half the town in the process are you?” Officer Grayson asked realization dawning.

“No I’m not related to them, I just live whit them and call them Mom and Dad for fun.” Danny stopped rubbing at his temples, he was getting another head ach.

The officer was about to correct Danny’s attitude when Lancer cut in. “Mind your manners Danny.” Rummaging around in his desk Mr. Lancer found a snickers bar and threw it to Danny. “And eat that your blood sugar is low.”  
Catching the snickers Danny murmured a “thank you” before opening the wrapping and taking a bite out of it. The sweetness tasted of somehow, like it wasn’t really sweet, compared to the taste of fear the candy was a disappointment.

Officer Grayson bent down to Danny’s eyelevel. “I’m going to take you home and have a talk whit your parents, is that okay?” He asked handing Danny one of the books in the pile.

Swallowing the piece of candy Danny shrugged. “I don’t really have a choice do I.” he put the last book in his back pack and started tugging on his jeans. “Thou I will miss the next hour of math and Esperanto as well.” He glanced over at Mr. Lancer.

The teacher shook his head. “It is best for you to go home now. I’ll explain things to your Esperanto teacher.” He scribbled on a post it note and handed it to Danny. “Make shore that you do those pages in your mathbook before your next math lesson and I won’t give you detention for missing the class.”

“Sweet.” Danny said pocketing the note and getting up on his feats using the desk for support. Closing his eyes for a moment Danny waited for the world to stop spinning, his head ach growing more intensely.

“Here I’ll take the bag.” Officer Gray said, before Danny could bend down to pick it up. He looked surprised when he lifted it up. “You’ve got all your school books in here or something?”

“No just all the books I needed for today.” Taking his crutches Danny turns to Mr. Lancer, he wants to say something to explain everything, but can’t find any words to convey everything. “I’m sorry.” He finally says before turning and walking out of the office officer Grayson only a step behind him.

 

Danny would have been nervous sitting down in a police squat car if officer Grayson hadn’t opened the front passenger door for him, getting in to the car wasn’t too easy his wounds sending stabs of pain up and down his right leg whenever he tried to bend it.

Finally getting the door closed Danny sank down in the seat tiredly. “Put the seat belt on.” Officer Grayson said fastening his own. Danny did as he was told. “You didn’t bring a jacket? It’s pretty cold outside.” The Officer asked starting the engine.

“Not that cold.” Danny said digging his hands into his jeans pockets.

Grayson didn’t say anything else until he had turned out onto the main road heading for Fenton Works. “Why haven’t you reported the other times you got bullied to the teachers?”

Sighing Danny looks out the window. “Cus then they would just go after easier targets.” He said. 

“You mean to tell me that you let Dash hit you and don’t report it just so that he won’t go after other kids at school?” The officer looked at Danny in disbelief.

“He plays football.” Danny said turning his head to look into the officers eyes. “But I play chess.” He says whit a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might end whit nothing specialy happening but trust me there is a lot more things going on behind the camera. Im planing to write the next part of this series soon so pleas hold tight and expect an other story were Danny's life continues to throw obsticols at him.  
> PS. No I did not just make a reference to s Snickers comercial, it was just an accident.


End file.
